


The Words: Spirit's Eve Celebration

by Seirenia



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Party, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirenia/pseuds/Seirenia
Summary: Happy Halloween! This is a happy one-shot set in the timeline of my story "The Words". It features Sariel and Elliott enjoying the town's Spirit's Eve festivities. Sariel's wearing Princess Belle's dress from the 1991 Disney Animated movie. Elliott's wearing Prince Adam's outfit from the end of the 1991 classic, just to clarify.





	The Words: Spirit's Eve Celebration

Spirit’s Eve

  
  
  


October 31st. Today was one of Sariel’s favorite days. She’d spent half the last week preparing for tonight’s festival. She’d decorated the farmhouse and was offering hayrides through half of her expansive farmland. She and Leah had spent countless hours getting everything ready.

Sariel glided across the floor in her costume. The shimmery golden gown she wore fit her perfectly. She’d bound her long hair in a half-bun and curled the tresses that hung free. She was wearing gold colored gloves that covered her arms to just above her elbows. The off-the-shoulder gown perfectly matched that of Princess Belle’s from Beauty and the Beast, Sariel’s favorite Disney movie.

A soft knocking on her door drew her from her thoughts. She set the candy bucket she was filling down and made her way to the front door. She opened the door slowly and gasped in delight when she saw Elliott on the porch.

He was wearing Prince Adam’s royal blue and gold outfit from the final scene of the movie. His long hair had been tamed in a ponytail and he was holding a single red rose in his hand. He bowed deeply to Sariel and smiled at her when she curtsied.

“My god, darling, you look incredible!” Elliott exclaimed.

“You look incredible too, Ellie!” Sariel replied brightly.

Elliott pulled her into his embrace and spun her gently. He was mesmerized by the flowing golden gown. The shimmery fabric suited Sariel well. He pulled her into his arms once again and pressed his lips to hers.

He smiled as he broke the kiss and licked her pomegranate flavored lip balm off his lips. Her brilliantly bright gray eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and laced his fingers with hers.

“Are you ready for this evening, my love?” Elliott asked gently.

“I believe so. Leah took the truck over earlier. I’ve got the last item here.” Sariel stated cheerfully.

“I see. Would Princess Belle enjoy an escort to the festivities?” Elliott inquired.

“That depends. Is Prince Adam offering?” Sariel asked kindly.

“He is.”  Elliott answered proudly.

He moved past Sariel and effortlessly hefted the large candy-filled bucket. As he slid past Sariel again, he trailed his hand along her lower back. The devilish smile that crept on his face caused Sariel to blush slightly.

Sariel grabbed the spare set of keys she kept on a hook by the door and glided out to the front porch. She gracefully turned and locked the sturdy door behind her. Elliott took the keys from her and slipped them into his pants pocket. 

He held out his right elbow and smiled brightly when Sariel gently held onto his bicep. He gently lead her down the steps, making sure she didn’t trip over her dress as she walked. He kissed her softly on her cheek and fell into a comfortable pace beside her.

As they made the short walk to the town square, they could already hear the festivities. Carved pumpkins adorned nearly all of the corners. They cast a soft, warm halo of light all around them. As the couple entered the square, Sariel swore she heard everything stop as everyone focused on them.

She smiled brightly and took the bucket of candy from Elliott and sat it on the table with all the other treats. She waved to Leah and started making her way towards her friend. As she rounded the corner of the table, Jas ran up to her and smiled brightly at her.

“You look very pretty, Miss Sariel.” Jas stated sweetly.

Sariel knelt to the young girl’s height and took her tiny hands in hers. The young raven-haired girl was dressed like a cat. Sariel smiled warmly at her.

“Thank you very much, Miss Jas. You’re a very beautiful cat. Are you having a good time?” Sariel calmly asked.

“Oh, thank you, Miss Sariel. I’m having a lot of fun! I think I’m gonna go find Vincent and play some more. Bye Miss Sariel!” Jas called out sweetly as she scampered off.

Sariel gracefully stood up and smoothed out her dress. She glanced at Elliott and flashed him a dazzling smile. He seemed slightly distracted.

“A great idea can pass through your head when you least expect it… but if your mind is too busy you might miss it.” Sariel stated softly.

“You’re amazing around children, love.” Elliott said warmly.

“Thank you. I love kids, they’re amazing, complex individuals.” Sariel returned.

“Have you given any thought to having children of your own?” Elliott asked softly.

“I’d love to be a mom, I think. When I was working for Joja, I didn’t want kids. My hours were crazy and I couldn’t bear doing that to someone I love unconditionally. Now though? I’d love it, I’m sure. Do you want children?” Sariel asked shyly.

“I do. Always have. Family is exceptionally important to me.” Elliott stated proudly.

“Me too. I wouldn’t be here without my family. Both biological and surrogate. I’m sorry your parents haven’t been kinder to you.” Sariel stated sadly.

“Sariel, I love you. The amount of concern and compassion you hold for other people is remarkable. In the ten months, we’ve been dating you’ve done a multitude of things to show me love and kindness.” Elliott stated lovingly.

“I love you too, Elliott. I’m excited to see what the future holds in store for us.” Sariel replied brightly.

“As am I, darling. For now, though, I believe our future is leading us to say hello to our friends.” Elliott laughed warmly.

Sariel nodded in agreement and again to her place at Elliott’s side. The couple finally made their way to where Leah, Emily, and Shane had gathered. The redhead and bright blue-haired woman were engaged in a light conversation. Shane looked positively bored.

“Oh my god, Sari! You… wow.” Leah stammered.

Sariel curtsied brilliantly and beamed at her friend. Even Shane seemed to change his demeanor due to Sariel’s appearance. Emily smiled softly and bowed at Sariel’s gesture.

“Thanks, Leah.” Sariel replied.

“Elliott, you look amazing.” Emily stated.

“Thank you, Ms. Adams. You and the delightful Ms. McKenzie both look radiant.” Elliott stated politely.

Leah had dressed as a woodland fairy. Her normal braid had been loosely curled and flowers adorned her hair. She wore a green dress that looked like it was made from several large leaves. Emily was wearing a dress styled after a Greek Goddess.

The friends stayed at the table for a few moments, enjoying their time with their friends. Eventually, Sariel and Elliott departed and made their rounds to all their groups of friends. As the evening was drawing to a close, Mayor Lewis tracked the happy couple down.

“I have an odd request for the two of you.” Lewis stated quietly.

“What do you need?” Sariel asked equally quiet.

“There’s been a bet placed on the two of you. I’d very much like to prove Marlon wrong and win the bet.” Lewis confided.

“Oh good lord.” Sariel blurted out as she shook her head.

“No, no. It’s nothing horrible. I promise. Marlon’s convinced that even though the two of you are dressed for the part, you aren’t capable of ballroom dancing.” Lewis whispered.

“I am quite capable of dancing formally.” Elliott stated indignantly.

“That’s what I thought. We have the square cleared out, mostly. I’ll win the bet if the two of you dance. Would you mind?” Lewis asked sadly.

Elliott and Sariel looked at each other. The playful look on her face soothed his irritation. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and Elliott felt himself falling even more in love with her.

“No, we don’t mind, Mayor Lewis.” Sariel stated brightly.

“Thank you. You’re the best.” Lewis replied.

Elliott offered his hand to Sariel and lead her to the square. Music was playing softly and he smiled slightly. He spun Sariel into his embrace and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

Lewis moved around them and changed the music that was playing. Soon the soft notes of Beauty and the Beast (A Tale As Old As Time) started playing. He laughed when he saw Elliott shake his head slightly.

Elliott took a few steps away from Sariel and turned to face her. She gracefully curtsied before him and smiled at him when he bowed. He offered her his hand and smiled even brighter when she took it.

He held his arms perfectly in front of him and focused his gaze on Sariel. She expertly took her position and smiled radiantly when he slipped his hand to her side. She laid her left gently on his right shoulder and held his left hand with her right.

The two expertly moved together as Elliott lead them through an intricate waltz. As the two moved, Elliott gently spun Sariel and pulled her close to him. The look of admiration and love in her eyes radiated with him. They danced intimately for several minutes. 

As they finished their performance Elliott dipped Sariel low to the ground. When he helped her up he tightened his hold on her waist and lifted her into the air, easily spinning around with her. When he sat her back on the ground, he pulled her to him once more and kissed her passionately.

Applause broke out around them and the happy couple was pulled from their intimate moment. Elliott cradled Sariel to him, almost protectively, and smiled when she nestled her head against his chest. He took her hand and threaded their fingers together before turning towards Mayor Lewis.

“Absolutely superb! Where did you learn to dance like that?” Lewis asked happily.

“My parents insisted on making me learn.” Elliott stated flatly.

“I started taking lessons when I started Kung-fu training. It helped limber me. Elliott’s an amazing partner though.” Sariel stated lovingly.

She shivered when a blast of cool wind surged through the town square. She noticed other people were starting to pack up and head back home. Hoping to avoid a sudden change in the weather, Sariel bade the elder man farewell and ran to the table to grab the bucket she’d brought.

Elliott followed closely behind her and slipped his costume jacket on her slender frame. He took the bucket from her and laughed slightly when she pulled the warmed fabric around her tightly. The two hurried back to the farmhouse just as raindrops started falling.

Sariel threw open the door and ushered Elliott inside. She directed him to set the bucket on the dining table as she headed to her room to change. Twenty long minutes later, Sariel returned from her room wearing a pair of soft gray lounge pants and a tank top. 

Elliott made his way to the dresser he kept at Sariel’s and pulled out a pair of soft cotton pajama pants. He quickly doffed his costume and changed into the loose pants. He pulled Sariel into his embrace and hugged her.

As the minutes ticked by Sariel stifled an impressive yawn behind her hand. She nestled her head against Elliott’s chest and relished being held. When a second yawn crept up she resigned to her fate and removed herself from Elliott’s embrace. She moved to the bed and threw the thick comforter and sheet back.

Elliott moved to the right side of the bed and climbed under the covers. He patted the bed next to him and smiled when Sariel turned off the light and slid into bed next to him. He pulled her body against his and lovingly wrapped his left across her waist. His dreams that night were occupied with images of Sariel dancing in her golden gown. 


End file.
